


享受

by bumianfeixing



Category: France Germany, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumianfeixing/pseuds/bumianfeixing
Kudos: 1





	享受

路德维希的爱之初体验

路德维希当然不是处男，很早之前就和男男女女都干过，简单粗暴，而且对做bottom很抵触。这种性爱在刚开始时在借着酒精和“我必须和他建立亲密关系”信念的加成之下，还勉强能获得快感，很快弗朗西斯就厌倦了，他需要让路德维希对爱和愉悦有更深的体验，自己的主动权也不能仅仅停留在拥抱和接吻阶段。

他在某天晚上径直走进浴室，光脚踏入路德维希的浴缸，搂住对方的脖子伏在他的胸膛上。路德维希并不会惊讶，他已经习惯对方不按常理出牌了（法国人表示这是浪漫），只是疑惑他为什么还穿着衣服：白衬衫和浅灰色的休闲西裤，腰带扣得整整齐齐。

接下来是漫长的亲吻和爱抚，他的吻和水流都如此轻柔，让路德维希短暂忘记了思考对方突袭的动机。弗朗西斯在他耳边念着会饮篇，询问着是否要更进一步，不给路德维希回答的机会，指尖就已经探入紧窄的穴口。

路德维希剧烈挣扎了几下，套弄着他阴茎的手和温柔的吻很快又让他平静下来，或者说他整个人凝固了都不为过，因为弗朗西斯摸索到了敏感点，用他身为年长者的丰富经验变着角度按压。

路德维希蜷起了双腿，他试图推开弗朗西斯，但这时才发现对方的力气并不比自己小。温水融化了他。不论是在后穴开拓的手指，还是抚慰着前端的手指，都灵巧而且温柔，他的吻又那么有安全感，路德维希从未有过如此新奇的体验，前列腺被碰触的快感让整个骨盆乃至身体都酥麻战栗，这跟以前在浴室打手枪完全不一样。

弗朗西斯伸入了三根手指，抽送越来越剧烈，他咬住路德维希的颈侧，另一只手环抱着他，水声和低喘在瓷砖上来回反射。

路德维希伸手在两个人紧贴的身体间握住自己的阴茎，身体紧绷，仰着头达到高潮。

弗朗西斯从浴缸里站起来，湿透的白衬衫透出肌肤的颜色，路德维希还处在高潮的余韵里，透过水雾和逆光，这样的弗朗西斯性感极了。

此后他们还会用手指试几次，在更舒适的床上，沙发上，然后才开始真正的性交。不过很快路德维希就拒绝传教士体位了，他更倾向于后入或者侧入，以避免在弗朗西斯的眼睛倒影中看见自己沉湎于性欲中的脸，这过于羞耻。


End file.
